Ursanne Loche
|Base ID = }} Ursanne Loche is a Breton commoner of Bravil. She is married to Aleron Loche, but laments his gambling and irresponsible ways. She can be found wandering the city or in Aleron Loche's House. She is the catalyst for the quest "Caught in the Hunt" and its reward giver. Interactions Caught in the Hunt In Bravil, the Hero will hear that Aleron Loche is having problems. The rumors point to Aleron's wife, Ursanne. Go speak with her at Aleron Loche's House or at the Chapel of Mara. Dialogue ;Caught in the Hunt "I'm sorry to impose upon you like this, but I'm in need of assistance, and I don't know what to do. My husband, Aleron, is missing." :Aleron Loche "It all started when Aleron became foolish, and started gambling. He'd visit the arena every week and spend our hard earned money on bets. I told him to stop, but he didn't listen. He was certain he could win us a fortune and move us somewhere nicer, like the Imperial City. It didn't take long for Aleron to begin losing. He resorted to borrowing money from a usurer to cover his losses and place new bets. As you can imagine, it didn't pay off. He ended up owing around 500 gold. We could never have that kind of money to pay back the usurer." ::What happened to Aleron? "Yesterday, the usurer, Kurdan gro-Dragol, sent for my husband to meet him at the Lonely Suitor Lodge. He hasn't returned since. I fear for his life. Kurdan isn't known for his patience. Please, I'm not wealthy, but I'd give anything to see Aleron again." :::I'll help you. "You... you will? Oh thank you! Please be careful, I don't wish any harm to befall you either." ::::Aleron Loche "I do miss him so. And when he gets back, I'm gonna kill him for making me worry like this!" "Farewell, and be careful, Kurdan is not to be trusted." If approached again: "I'm afraid there isn't much else to tell you. Just be careful." Upon returning from Fort Grief: "Something's wrong... I can tell. What's happened to Aleron?" :Sorry, Ursanne, he's dead. "When I saw the grave look on your face, I knew something had happened to him. And what of that fetcher, Kurdan?" ::He lives no longer. "Then Aleron's death has been avenged. I told him that the gambling would lead to this, that foolish man. But he never listened. Before you go, I have this for you. Aleron told me that if he ever got in trouble, this could be used to bail him out of jail. He'll... not be needing it any longer, and I want you to have it. I'll not take no for an answer. I know you did all you could, and for that, I thank you. Now, please... go in peace, I wish to be alone." If approached again: "Please. I wish to be alone with my thoughts." Appearances * ru:Урсана Лок de:Ursanne Loche Category:Oblivion: Bravil Characters